Perdóname
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Jet&Julia Este fic ocurre durante la última batalla del manga. Julia ha derrotado a Jiero y va buscando a Let. Cuando lo encuentra ya es demasiado tarde. Por supuesto es Mashima el que ha creado estos personajes y el entorno en el que están.


Apenas sí podía estar de pie.

Había abandonado tras ella a dos personas, una de ellas un anciano. La otra, una joven moribunda.

No había podido hacer nada por ellas.

Nada.

Iban a morir todos.

Ya no quedaba esperanza.

A lo lejos, el Endless amenazaba con provocar el Overdrive.

Sabía que Haru estaba allí. Y Elie. Probablemente Musica. Y tal vez estuviese Shuda con ellos. Y…

Siguió avanzando. El pelo le caía por la cara y se le pegaba a las mejillas. Estaba agotada, cubierta de sangre, polvo y suciedad.

Pero seguía avanzando.

Tenía que encontrarle…

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Donde?

Había algo en su camino. Algo muy grande. Sus ojos cansados apenas podían enfocar bien.

Un cuerpo escamoso.

Cuatro patas terminadas en garras

Dos magníficas alas.

Un largo cuello.

Dientes afilados.

La primera lágrima se le escapó de los ojos antes siquiera de acercarse.

Un dragón.

_ Let…

"_Un dragón es un animal sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sin alma… y además… te olvidarías de mí"_

"_Aunque me convierta en un animal sin sentimientos debo proteger a todos los que me importan. Incluso si pierdo la vida… o mi corazón"_

La magnífica criatura yacía desplomada de costado en la piedra. Inmóvil.

Se acercó un poco más.

No quería tocarle. No quería tocarle y darse cuenta de que estaba muerto.

Otra lágrima volvió a caer de sus ojos.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra más.

"_¿Te arriesgarías a perder tu corazón… tu mente?"_

"_Sí, si es para proteger lo que más quiero"_

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba abrazada al cuello del dragón, llorando.

Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a él. Y probablemente sería la última.

_ Let…

Sin duda la criatura estaba muerta. Era difícil detectar algún tipo de pulso, debido a las duras escamas, pero ella lo sabía.

_ Maldita sea…_ sollozó_, sobreviviste a la Ceremonia del Dragón… sobreviviste a Jegan… sobreviviste a Hardner… Han sido demasiados milagros para una sola vida… ¿verdad?

Le hubiese gustado que hubiese habido un poco de silencio para poder despedirse de él en condiciones.

Pero eso era imposible.

Estaban en mitad de la batalla.

No lo sabía, pero a pocos kilómetros, Shuda acababa de ser derribado por un ejército de golems de piedra del Makai.

Tampoco lo sabía, pero Musica había salvado a Elie y estaba inconsciente en el regazo de la joven.

Y Haru le estaba pidiendo en aquel momento que lo matase junto con el Endless.

Pero ella no sabía nada de eso.

En esos momentos todo lo que podía intuir era que sus amigos y todas las naves de batalla enviadas desde el pasado por Sieg estaban peleando: La tal Rosie y el bruto de su novio, los magos de Mildea, las gentes de Labarrier, los tripulantes del _Liberal Familia_, el ejército de ancianos de aquel pueblo donde Let y ella habían bailado, donde Elie había ganado…

Después de la pelea contra Jiero apenas sí le quedaban esperanzas.

Por su culpa, Belnika se estaba muriendo.

Por su culpa Niebel era un anciano ya próximo a la muerte

Por su culpa… por su maldita debilidad.

Ella pertenecía a la grandiosa raza de los Dragones… ¿y? ¿De qué había servido?

Oh, sí, había matado a la gran Jiero, le había carbonizado las entrañas a esa zorra… ¿Pero a costa de qué?

Sólo esperaba que Haru detuviese el Overdrive.

Sólo esperaba que Let siguiese vivo.

Pero…

Ahora que Let estaba…

"_No tengo el suficiente valor para pedirte que me entiendas, así que primero debo pedirte que me perdones"_

¿Qué podía importarle vivir o morir?

"_Por favor… Perdóname"_

_ Tú salvaste mi vida, Let_ susurró_. Tú te enfrentaste a Jegan por mí. Tú estuviste a punto de entregar tu vida por mí. Tú me devolviste mi aspecto original, tú siempre has acudido cuando yo estaba herida para protegerme, tú siempre… Quiero decir… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarte?

No pudo continuar. Se le quebró la voz en un sollozo y volvió a echarse a llorar.

A lo lejos, el estruendo del Endless se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

_ Vamos a morir, Let_ susurró, pegando su frente al hocico del dragón_. Todos _ Esbozó una sonrisa triste_. Ya sé lo que dirías en este momento si pudieses. "Confía en Haru". Y confío en él. Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero tú…_ se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_. Tú… tú ya no podrás verlo, ¿no es así? No podrás ver si ganamos o perdemos, si vivimos o morimos…_ sus mejillas volvían a estar empapadas, y la voz le temblaba tanto que no sabía siquiera cómo podía seguir hablando_. Joder, Let… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Una pelea había acabado. En el mismísimo corazón del Endless, Lucia se deshacía.

No le importaba. No pensaba moverse de allí. Rodeó con los brazos el hocico inerte del dragón y lloró.

_ Ojalá… ojalá pudiese verte en tu verdadero cuerpo vez… una sola vez más…

Era lo único que quería.

Explosión.

Repentinamente la Memoria Estelar se estaba arremolinando.

Unos cuantos kilómetros mas allá, Elie acababa de disparar Etherion contra el Endless… y contra Haru.

Auqella neblina hecha de polvo de estrella les rodeó a ambos como un capullo.

"No…"

_ ¡NO!_ gritó. Braceó desesperada para alejar aquella nube brillante_. ¡No me robaréis mis recuerdos! ¡No quiero olvidarme de Let! ¡No quiero perderlo!

Y la niebla no le quitó nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se volvió, asustada, cuando notó que el hocico del dragón se le había escurrido de entre los brazos.

Sus ojos apenas pudieron creer lo que vieron.

El enorme corpachón del dragón estaba disminuyendo de tamaño, cambiando y encogiéndose, envuelto por la Memoria Estelar.

Las patas volvieron a ser piernas y brazos, las garras se transformaron en pies y manos.

Las escamas retrocedieron para descubrir el pelo blanco, la piel morena, la cicatriz de la frente…

La capa que Let se había quitado al inicio de la pelea voló misteriosamente hacia ellos, como arrastrada por un viento inexistente, cubriéndole.

De pronto hacía frío.

Julia se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras adelantaba la otra, incrédula y temblorosa, para poder tocar el cuerpo de Let, para asegurarse de que era real.

Y lo era.

Sus dedos rozaron la piel cálida del joven un instante antes de que éste dejase escapar un suspiro y entreabriese los ojos.

_ ¿Julia?_ dijo, incorporándose un poco.

Antes de que pudiese decir más, los labios de ella habían sellado los suyos, y la joven le abrazaba llorando.

Era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

La abrazó también y cerró los ojos, aliviado.

_ Creí que estabas muerto, imbécil_ oyó que murmuraba ella.

_ Yo… yo también lo creía…

Después de apostar su vida, su razón, su corazón y su mente por mantenerla a salvo a ella y a todos los demás, se había dado por satisfecho al matar a Uta. No sabía cómo podía seguir vivo, pero, francamente, le daba igual.

Julia se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara. Las heridas más graves de ambos estaban curándose. Estaban agotados y necesitarían algún tiempo para recuperarse, pero estaban vivos.

Le miró a los ojos, aún llorando. Quería decirle que nunca volviese a sacrificar su vida, que no volviese a separarse de ella, que… pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

_ Let, yo…

Ésta vez fue él el que la besó a ella.

_ Te quiero_ dijo cuando se separaron.

La Guerra había acabado, ambos estaban vivos.

Y no había más que hablar.


End file.
